Onto Ramen Disaster
by Chiaki Uchiha
Summary: Ever had a date that wasn't perfect? Maybe the opposite of perfect, but you still loved it? Then you'll enjoy this story, if you haven't then reading this story will be a good way to cheer up : WARNING: NaruHina


"Come on Hinata! You can do it! It won't hurt you to just talk to him, then somehow manage to sneak it in" Ino said happily, pushing her into the ramen shop.

"B-but I-Ino… I don't think…" she said timidly. She stopped talking when she saw Naruto; she poked her fingers together, "U-Um… Naruto-kun…"

"Hnuh???" Naruto turned on the stool to face Hinata, ramen and other small bits of food sticking out of his mouth. Hinata's cheeks reddened lightly, "U-Um… H-Hi…"

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled, wiping away the contents, "Oh hi Hinata." _Man, she's always like this when she talks to me, wonder if she's coming down with something._ He thought, waiting for her to continue.

Hinata looked back out; Ino gave her a thumbs up. Hinata looked back at Naruto, her gaze averted down to the ground; she continued to poke her fingers together, "W-Well… Um… I… Uh… Y-You see… I was… Um… Well was wondering it… um… Maybe… Naruto-kun… Um… I-If you… Um…"

"Yeah?" he said, leaning forward on his hands that were also on the stool, he was getting a little anxious.

"W-Well… I-If you wanted to… Go t-to a m-m-m-mu…"

"A what? What is it Hinata?" he asked, he ended up having to set his chopsticks down; it was taking longer than usual. He leaned forward, tilting his head cutely, trying to hear her better.

Hinata stumbled back, "Naruto-kun would you go with me to a movie please!" she said, bowing down, thumping her head into his stumbling back again.

Naruto grabbed her wrists and caught her, "That would be great Hinata!" he said with his toothy grin.

Hinata's cheeks became even redder; she stared wide-eyed at his hands that were touching her. Naruto let go and scratched the back of his head.

"So I was thinking maybe that new movie, you know, the one with the ninjas? Or maybe we could go see…"

_He said yes… I'm going on a date with Naruto-kun! He said yes… he said… yes…_

"Huh? Hinata are you OK? Why are you wobbling..?"

Hinata bowed again slightly and ran out quickly, her face red and her temperature extremely high, _he said yes!_

Ino ran after her happily, "Wait! Hinata! You didn't set a day or time or anything! You gotta get a dress! And-" Hinata stopped running suddenly, Ino nearly ran her over.

"Geeze Hinata, you're so predictably unpredictable!" Ino said, she flipped around Hinata's long dark blue hair, "Hm… we'll put your hair up… I'm sure he'll like that" Ino said excitedly.

Hinata poked her fingers together, "I-Ino… You don't have to do that for me…" Ino patted her back, and then took her hand, pulling her to her house, "its okay Hinata, I don't mind really! It'll be fun"

Hinata stumbled along behind Ino as she was suddenly pulled into Ino's house.

"Hi mom! I've got a friend over! An you make us some lemon-aide?"

"Sure thing Ino!"

Ino then pulled Hinata into her room and plopped her on the bed, "Okay, the first thing we have to do it fix up your hair… Up…" she pulled Hinata's hair back and up into a ponytail, she shook her head, "Down is better." She decided.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but Ino was already sticking bobby pins in her hair, "I told Shikamaru to fix up Naruto" she said happily, as she fixed up Hinata's hair, pulling it back on both sides so it didn't cover her face as much.

"And don't worry about the time I guess, if there's one thing I know it's Shika, and he'll probably tell Naruto to come around dinner time… Oh! You look so cute!" she squeaked, stepping back to admire her work.

She touched her forefinger and thumb to her chin, "Hm… now what color eye shadow…?"

"A-ha!" the sudden outburst made Hinata flinch. Ino went over to her dresser and picked out a light blue eye shadow, she went over to Hinata, dabbing the brush in the eye shadow, "Close your eyes."

Hinata closed her eyes, "Ino… I want to"

"Don't talk, the eye shadow might get in your mouth" she finished her eyes, "Hm… you blush enough… so I guess we don't need to work with that… Mascara…"

Ino stuck her tongue out a little as she carefully put the mascara on Hinata's eyelashes. "OK, now your lips…"

"But… Ino… I just want-"

"We'll use lip gloss" she decided, going over to her dresser again, she clattered through her make-up then plucked out a tube of lip-gloss.

"Relax your lips Hinata, no, not so much, don't press them together… hontestly Hinata, have you never worn make-up before?"

Hinata looked down shyly, "I-If it's OK Ino… I'd like to get ready on my own…"

"Oh… I get it… first date and all…"

The door opened and Ino's mother cheerfully stepped in with two tall glasses filled with lemon-aide, "Here you go girls" she said with a cheerful smile.

Hinata smiled weakly, "Thank you Mrs. Yamanaka… But I was going to go home…" she got up and bowed then walked out.

Ino sighed, putting the make-up back, "She wonders why she never gets dates…" she mumbled to herself.

Hinata timidly wiped off the make-up as she walked down the cobbled path through Konoha back to her own house, she looked down at her feet, thinking about what Ino said about Shikamaru and Naruto.

Naruto grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, I know how to act on a date Shikamaru, stop bugging me" Naruto grumbled as he walked down the road to his apartment complex, his hands behind his head.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, I know… Ino kept bugging me about it though… Women can be so troublesome sometimes."

Naruto grinned, moving his arm around Shikamaru's neck, "Yeah, I hear ya! But who woulda thought that Hinata liked me?"

"Well Naruto, it was actually pretty obvious… Everyone knew"

"WHA?! And No one told me??"

"No one thought you were that slow Naruto" Shikamaru said, slightly amused. He put his hands in his pockets, "Well I have to go down this way, see ya later"

"Yeah see ya Shikamaru." Naruto turned down the road and went upstairs to his apartment, he took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, humming in his head.

He slid his shoes off and shut the door behind him, stuffing the key back in his pocket, _wonder if Hinata's going to get dressed up… I don't wanna not get dressed up then make her feel bad… Sides, it's just the movies, so it's not like it's going to be too fancy._

Naruto grinned and giggled a little, "Alright, my first date, I gotta celebrate" he opened the cupboard, taking out a cup of ramen and heating up some water, "So we'll go to the movies… Then we'll go get ramen, then I'll walk her home…" he grinned again.

Pouring the water into the cup, he placed the chopsticks on top, "Then I'll give her a good night kiss, smooth, just like Sasuke…"

He was quiet for a while, then shook his head, "No, better than Sasuke!" he grinned again. He took his head band off and went into his room, looking at himself in the mirror.

He messed with his hair a bit then stretched, "I'll change my shirt, but keep my jacket, I'll give it to her when she gets cold" he said, proud of himself for thinking all of that up.

Naruto changed into a semi-fancy outfit, putting on his black and orange jacket. He slurped up his ramen and went back out of his apartment, locking up behind him he went happily to Hinata's house.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Neji opened the door, "Hm… Naruto… I need to have a talk with you." Naruto backed up as Neji stepped out, closing the door behind him.

Neji stepped up to him, "Listen, you do anything to harm Hinata in any way you'll be sorry. I don't want you going too far or trying to make her do something she doesn't want to do."

Naruto seemed kind of confused, "Well duh, I'm not a pervert Neji!" he said, sticking out his tongue, "Besides, I got her flowers"

Hinata was listening from behind the door. The door opened, she stood there, wide-eyed again, like a deer caught in headlights. She was wearing a simple tank top, light purple and a matching dark purple skirt, it went a little past her knees, her hair was still pinned back like Ino had it but she wasn't wearing any make up.

Naruto grinned, holding out the flowers, "Hey Hinata -"


End file.
